My Lovely Girl
by Kirei Apple
Summary: Chap 3 UP! Sebuah kisah dari sepasang sahabat yang akan terpisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu/'Sasu-kun, apa nanti kau akan kembali kesini?"/Lalu, setelah ia kembali apakah ia masih mengingat janji yang dulu pernah diucapkan?/Minna, namaku Sakura. Salam kenal.? AU, First fanfic, Remaind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**MY LOVELY GIRL**

**By KiRei Apple**

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**R****ate : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : ****Au, typo, ooc, gaje, abal bertebaran XD**

* * *

><p>Suasana pagi sangat sunyi, semua siswai sudah memasuki kelas dikarenakan jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Konoha high school adalah sekolah unggulan yang berada di konoha bahkan se-HI. Dengan fasilitas lengkap, gedung yang megah, taman yang besar dengan banyak pohon yang rindang disekitar sekolah.

.

.

.

Masuk melewati gerbang kaki jenjangnya mulai memasuki pelataran sekolah. Ia menengadah dan memandang sekeliling sekolah barunya. Hingga muncul seulas senyum di bibirnya. Ia mulai melangkah bergegas menuju ruangan yang ia tuju.

.

.

.

Suasana di kelas sangat sepi, semua sedang mengamati apa yang guru terangkan. Tapi entah dengan siswa duduk di bagian paling belakang dekat jendela. Ia hanya bertopang dagu melihat kearah luar. Guru yang menerangkan bukannya tidak tahu, tapi toh ia tidak mau ambil pusing dan tidak mau repot - repot berurusan dengan Uchiha. Ya, siswa dengan rambut mencuat, mata onyx dan kulit seputih porslen yang tidak lain ialah uchiha bungsu, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia memandang langit yang entah kenapa membuatnya ingin selalu memandangnya. Menghela napas, ia mengingat kembali dua tahun silam yang membuatnya tidak pernah berhenti memikirkannya.

**Flash back on.**

_Suasana di pantai sekarang sepi. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan. _

_''__Sa__s__u-__ kun, apa nanti kau benar akan pindah?" tanya __Sakura__ kepada lelaki di sampingnya._

_"__H__n,__besok__.__" jawab Sasuke yang melepas gandengannya langsung berjalan mendahului. Berjongkok di depan Sakura merentangkan tangan ke__belakang__ seraya__ menyuruh Sakura untuk menaikinya._

_Mengert__i dengan maksud dari Sasuke,__ Sakura langsung naik kepunggung tegap itu. Hangat pikir Sakura, memejamkan mata ia mengeratkan pegangan tangan yang mengalung di leher Sasuke._

_''Sasu__-__kun, apa nanti kau akan kembali kesini?" tanya Sakura yang masih memejamkan mata._

_"__H__n, tapi tidak tau kapan kembali," jawab Sasuke yang berjalan menyusuri tepian ombak yang menyentuh kakinya. Menyeringai ia __ber__ujar " Sakura, kau belum tumbuh sempurna eh?" _

_"Apanya __S__asu__-__kun," jawab Sakura penasaran._

_"Itu, yang menempel di punggungku__.__" kata Sasuke dengan kekehan._

_Sakura mengeryit. Seakan baru mengerti maksud Sasuke._

_''Kyaaaa, __S__asu__-__kun mesum'' teriak Sakura sambil menjambak rambut Sasuke._

_"Awww, sakit __S__aku. Mau__-__ku jatuhkan heh" ancam Sasuke pada Sakura._

_"Enak saja, kau kan yang ingin menggendongku " dengus Sakura kesal._

_Kesunyian melanda mereka. Sasuke berhenti dan menurunkan Sakura di tepian pantai. Ia berbalik menghadap Sakura. _

_"Mau kah kau menungguku kembali__.__" __Ucap Sasuke dengan serius._

_"Ya, aku akan menantimu disini. An__o__o__..__S__asu__-__kun, apa kau mencintaiku? Masalahnya hanya aku yang bilang cinta padamu ," ucap Sakura yang dengan kepala yang tertunduk._

_"Bodoh," dengus Sasuke yang membuat Sakura melototinya. _

_"Apa katamu?"_

_"Bodoh, pinky__.__''_

_"Ka__u!__'' ucapan Sakura terpotong karena pelukan erat yang tiba-tiba dari Sasuke. Ia terdiam dan membalas memeluk Sasuke. _

_Elusan itu membuat Sasuke sangat nyaman sekaligus sedih. Ia sesungguhnya tidak mau meninggalkan Sakura__-__nya, tapi ia harus kesana menyusul keluarganya di London. Semakin mengeratkan pelukan Sasuke berujar lirih._

_"Aku pasti sangat merindukanmu__.__" kata Sasuke menenggelamkan kepala dibahu mungil gadisnya. Dan mendapat anggukan dari Sakura sebagai jawaban._

_Melepas pelukan Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah penuh air mata. Ia tempelkan keningnya ke kening Sakura. Ia merogoh sesuatu di kantong saku celananya, mengambil dan memasangkan pada Sakura. Kalung berbentuk bunga __s__akura dengan warna emerald seperti mata Sakura yang memukau._

_"Ini akan menggantikanku untuk menjagamu hingga aku kembali nanti ..." kata Sasuke yang kembali memeluk Sakura. Ia meneruskan. "__A__ku akan selalu mencintaim__u.__" dan ia semakin memeluk erat Sakura._

_"__A__ku mencintai Sasuke__-__kun dan aku akan selalu menunggumu __S__asu__-__kun. " ucap Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke._

_._

_._

_._

_Di bandara yang padat akan jadwal penerbangan. Hilir mudik orang yang akan pergi ketempat tujuan mereka. Dikursi penumpang duduk dua orang pemuda yang sedang menunggu keberangkatannya._

_Seruan kepada penumpang dengan tujuan London bahwa pesawat akan segera melakukan penerbangan._

_"Ayo Sasuke!" ajak kakaknya Uchiha Itachi_

_"__H__n, sebentar__.__" kata Sasuke yang dari tadi mengecek dan mencoba menelpon tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia sangat resah, entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut ngilu._

_"__A__yo __S__asu__-__chan. Bukan__'__kah kemarin kau sudah bertemu dengan __S__aku__-__chan. Sepertinya ia terjebak macet, lihatlah berita it__u!__" tunjuk __I__tachi pada layar televisi yang memang terpasang di ruang tunggu penumpang. Berita itu menjelaskan terjadi kemacetan lalu lintas menuju bandara dikarenakan terjadi kecelakaan hebat antara sebuah taxi dengan truk container. Itachi meneruskan "__A__yo, sudah waktunya berangkat. Kirim pesan saja sama __S__aku__-c__han," kata __I__tachi__ dan__ mulai melangkah pergi._

_"Hn," Sasuke berguman dan mulai berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti kakaknya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan harapan menemukan apa yang ia tunggu. Ia merasa berat dan perasaannya resah. "Semoga kau baik-baik saja Sakura. Sayonnara, tunggu aku " ucapnya dalam hati._

_**Flash back off.**_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke sangat ingat satu tahun yang lalu. Saat ia kembali ke konoha, ia langsung pergi ke rumah Sakura, namun rumah itu kosong. Ia menanyakan pada Ino tapi ia tidak tau. Ino hanya mengetahui setelah kecelakaan saat menuju bandara waktu keberanggkatannya, seminggu setelahnya keluarganya pindah ke Suna. Tapi ia tidak mengetahui alamatnya dan nomor telpon yang baru, karena kondisi Sakura saat itu masih koma.

Jelas pemberitahuan itu sangat memukul Sasuke. Perasaannya saat itu tidak salah. Ia tidak tahu di mana Sakura-nya dan oleh sebab itu sekarang ia sangat gila karena sangat merindukannya. Ia tidak bisa mencintai perempuan lain, karena janji dan cintanya hanya terpaut pada satu orang yaitu Haruno Sakura. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Sakura-nya akan kembali.

Menghela napas ia memandang halaman sekolah. Onyx-nya menyipit, kemudian terbelalak.

**Sasuke ****POV**

"Sakura," desahku dalam hati. Saat-ku mencoba untuk melihat taman yang entah kenapa seperti menarik atensiku. Dan saat itu pula aku melihat merah muda. Bukan! Bukan warna bunga, tapi rambut yang langsung mengingatkanku padanya. Aku tidak mungkin salah, ya itu dia. Dirinya yang sangat kurindu.

Tanpa dikomando aku langsung berdiri berlari keluar tanpa meminta ijin pada guru. Aku tidak menghiraukan teriakan yang memanggilku. Aku berlari melewati koridor yang untungnya sepi jadi tidak ada yang menghalangi jalanku. Ku berbelok menuju ujung koridor segera mungkin menuruni tangga yang bagiku sangat mengganggu!

Aku berlari mengelilingi koridor bawah, tapi tidak menemukannya. Kami-sama, keluhku. Apa itu hanya halusinasiku yang sangat merindukannya. "Sakura " ucapku dan berbalik melangkah kembali ke kelas.

**End Sasuke POV**

**~~00~~**

Waktu menunjukan jam istirahat. Semua siswa berhamburan ketempat favorit mereka masing-masing. Entah kantin, taman, perpustakaan, karena memang banyak fasilitas tersedia di sekolah ini.

Di salah satu bangku kantin terdapat para siswa yang populer. Sasuke uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shimura Sai, Nara Shikamaru, dan Neji. Tidak perlu dijelaskan karena kalian pasti tahu mereka memang bukan anak sembarangan.

"Kau kenapa Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," jawaban ambigu Sasuke yang membuat Naruto sebal.

"Jangan sok keren. Kau kenapa tadi lari saat pelajaran Iruka sensei" Omel Naruto yang menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sasuke dengan sumpit ramennya.

"Tidak Dobe."

Jelas jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto kesal. Menyerah, ia mulai memandang Sai yang sedang meminum jus jeruknya.

"Tumben kau tidak dengan kekasihmu." tanya Naruto pada Sai. Biasanya Ino, Hinata, Tenten akan istirahat bersama.

"Hm, Ino sebentar lagi kesini " jawab Sai dan lansung melambaikan tangan. Naruto yang ingin tahu Sai menyapa siapa langsung membalikan badan. Ia tersenyum dan berteriak " INO, HINATA, Ehh i..." Teriakannya terhenti. Ia melanjutkan "Cantik!"

"Teme lihat, ada gadis cantik. Kau tidak tertarik?" tanya Naruto dan ia melanjutkan. "Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama Teme!" seru Naruto berbinar dan mendapat jitakan oleh neji.

"Kenapa kau beauty boy," sewot Naruto tidak terima karena seenaknya memukul kepalanya.

"Hn.'' jawaban acuh neji.

"Mendokusei," kata shikamaru yang menguap kesal karena kerbutan yang sangat mengganggu.

Sasuke yang memang tidak peduli, sama sekali tidak berminat. Ia sibuk meminum jus tomatnya dan memandang sahabat pirangnya malas. "Bodoh," dengusnya.

"Hai semua,'' sapa Ino pada teman-temannya yang langsung duduk di samping kekasihnya.

Ino duduk di samping Sai dan disampingnya temannya tadi yang dimaksud Naruto duduk di samping kanannya sekaligus disamping kiri Sasuke. Hinata duduk dekat Neji dan Naruto. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan minumannya. Menopang dagu dan memutar-mutar minumannya. Dan ia mendelik sebal pada sahabat pirangnya yang menyenggol-nyenggol badannya. Tapi ia hiraukan dan kembali ke aktivitasnya pada minumannya.

"Aku akan kenalkan pada kalian temanku ini ," seru Ino semangat dan sebal kepada Sasuke yang tidak menghiraukannya. 'Awas kau' dumelnya dalam hati. "Ayo perkenalkan dirimu,'' kata Ino pada teman di sampingnya dan mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Minna, namaku Sakura. Salam kenal." kata Sakura berdiri dan membungkuk tanda sopan.

"Sakura-chan? Wahhh... aku Naruto uzumaki salam kenal.'' sambut Naruto langsung menjabat tangan Sakura yang menyebrangi satu orang yang terdiam kaku.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendongak. Jangan ditanya seberapa terkejutnya ia, ia sangat tidak peduli tapi ia sangat peduli dan yakin apa yang dilihatnya sekarang dan tadi benar dan bukan halusinasinya. Ia menyentakan tangan Naruto yang masih menempel pada tangan gadis itu. Ia berdiri, dan langsung membawa gadis itu kepelukannya.

"Teme apa-apan kau!" seru Naruto yang jengkel karena tangannya yang dilepas paksa. Ia akan meneruskan tapi ia urungkan karena melihat pundak sahabatnya yang bergetar. ''Teme,'' ucapnya lirih. Ia yakin sahabatnya itu kini menangis.

"Kemana saja kau Hime,'' ucap Sasuke lirih dalam pelukan dan kepala menyusup dibahu gadis itu.

Membalas pelukan Sasuke ia berujar " Maaf," kata Sakura yang mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban. Ia meneruskan. " Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Melepas pelukan Sasuke memandang Sakura. Onyx dan emerald bertemu. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya dan mencium bibir yang sangat dirindukannya. Dan itu mengundang kegaduhan yang tadi sempat hening menonton adegan haru dan sekarang jadi riuh karena adegan live itu.

"TEME..."

"Kyaaa...SASUKE-KUN ..."

"TIDAAKKK ..."

" SASUKE KOII ..."

Teriakan itu tidak membuat Sasuke peduli. Ia duduk kembali tapi sambil merangkul pinggang Sakura overprotektif. Menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sakura dan tangann satunya mengambil minumannya lalu di sodorkan kepada Sakura.

"Itu pasti tidak mani." kata Sakura tetapi tetap meminumnya. Dan aksi romansa itu membuat semua orang heran, termasuk teman-temannya yang menatap dengan tanya besar. Mereka sangat tidak percaya apa yang yang di depan mereka kini. Sasuke Uchiha yang selama ini dingin dan tidak menunjukan sikap yang sangat lembut, tapi datangnya gadis ini ia berubah drastis. Tidak kecuali Ino yang memang tahu kisah mereka dulu.

"Ehm!" Deheman keluar memecah keheningan yang masih melihat adegan romansa itu, yang tak lain ialah Neji.

Delikan Sasuke yang menampakan ketidaksukaannya karena telah terganggu. Ia bergumam "Hn." sebagai jawaban.

Seolah mengerti Neji berujar, " Jadi, Sakura siapa Sasuke?" tanya Neji minta penjelasan.

"Sakura Uchiha." Sambil menyeringai, ia menjawab dan duduk menoleh ke samping memandang Sakura.

"Ehhh Sa ..?" Belum sempat Sakura berkata Sasuke sudah menyela dengan kembali mencium bibir Sakura sekilas.

"Teme baka! Ini di tempat umum." seru Naruto yang kesal karena dari tadi disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang membuatnya iri.

"Cih!''

"Sakura-chan sama aku saja, Teme itu playboy." Kata Naruto yang meyakinkan Sakura agar percaya padanya.

"Kau cari mati Dobe!" Dengusan dan deathglare yang Sasuke berikan membuat Naruto ciut.

"T-tidak hehe aku bercanda Teme." Jawab Naruto gugup tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi dia itu Sakura sahabat lamaku.'' ucap Ino yang tersenyum bahagia karena sahabatnya kembali.

"Sakura itu istriku." Ucapan Sasuke membuat semua yang ada disana terdiam sesaat dan setelahnya,

"WHAT ...''

'' NANNI ..."

"APAA ..''

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura yang merona hebat tanpa kata apapun menyeringai dan 'CUP' ia kembali mencium Sakura sekilas. "Aku mencintaimu.''

**tbc**

****oOo****

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe mohon maaf banyak kesalahan dan pasaran. #bungkuk<strong>

**Ini fict pertama saya, mohon bantuannya^^**

**Tidak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Sekian dan Sankyuu**

**Review Please!**

**Yuki**

**BKS**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lovely Girl**

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : **

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : ****Au,****ooc,****typo,****gaje **

**Chapter : 2. Flashback.**

**~**o**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~28 Maret 1998. The wedding~**

Pagi yang cerah dengan sinar mentari sempurna. Ini memasuki musim semi dimana semua warga jepang pasti akan sangat menantinya. Berkumpul dengan keluarga, berjalan - jalan di festival dan sekedar menikmati bermekarnya bunga Sakura.

Pagi hari dikediaman Haruno di meja makan dengan tersedia sarapan roti panggang dan susu. Anak lelaki sedang memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Sesekali matanya melirik gadis di depannya. Ia tersenyum dan kembali memasukan sarapan yang telah di siapkan ibunya ke mulutnya dengan lahap.

"Aku selesai." Suara cempreng gadis yang sudah menghabiskan sarapannya, membuat lelaki diseberangnya menatapnya heran. Cepat sekali pikirnya. Sasori heran adiknya memakai dress yang sangat cantik, mungkin ia ingin memakainya karena ini hari ulang tahunnya.

"Ne, Onii-chan!" Ia berkata sambil mengelap mulutnya. "Antar Saku ke taman ya!" Pinta sang gadis yang bernama Sakura yang tak lain Haruno Sakura adik Haruno Sasori.

"Oke." jawab Sasori dan langsung minum susunya hingga tandas. "Ayo." kata Sasori langsung melangkah keluar di ikuti oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TINNN-TINNN ...**

Suara klakson membuat Sasori dan Sakura menoleh. Mobil itu masuk setelah gerbang dibuka. Pintu mobil terbuka dan turun-lah dua orang pemuda yang sangat mereka kenali.

"Yo Sasori, Saku-chan ohayou!" sapa anak lelaki yang memiliki mata onyx, rambut hitam panjang dan diikat yaitu Uchiha Itachi.

"Ohayou Ita-nii, Sasu-kun." jawab Sakura yang tersenyum hingga membuat matanya menyipit dan terlihat menggemaskan.

"Hn, ada apa pagi-pagi kalian kemari?" tanya Sasori yang heran dengan kedatangan duo Uchiha ke rumahnya.

"Ahh, aku mengantarkan Sasu-chan. Katanya ingin ke taman bersama Saku-chan." Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum cerah dan tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya. Dan tidak menghiraukan decihan dan delikan sebal dari adiknya.

"Hn." jawab yang sedari tadi terlihat bosan. " Ayo Saku !" ajakan Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Tunggu Sasu-kun sepedaku ban-nya kemps." jelas Sakura pada Sasuke sambil menunjuk sepedanya di bagasi.

"Aku bawa, ada di mobil!"

"Yeayyy ayo ..." seru Sakura berlari menggandeng tangan Sasuke untuk mengambil sepeda yang di maksud Sasuke.

"SASO-NII, ITA-NII AYOO!" teriak Sakura kepada dua kakak yang berada jauh darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~**o**~**

Tama Konoha pagi ini suasana sangat ramai. Guguran bunga sakura berterbangan memukau mata yang memandangnya. Di bawah pohon sakura seorang pendeta sedang menunggu sepasang pengantin yang sedang berjalan menuju altar dimana sang pendeta sedang menunggu.

Pengantin laki-laki memakai baju formal dengan dasi kupu-kupu sedangkan sang mempelai wanita memakai dress pink pendek tanpa lengan dengan mahkota terbuat dari bunga sakura. Seorang lelaki dibelakang mereka mengiringi langkah kedua mempelai dengan menaburkan bunga sakura.

Berdehem sang pendeta berucap. "Ayo ucapkan janji kalian!" perintahnya pada kedua mempelai.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha bersumpah akan menjadikan Sakura menjadi Uchiha dan setia senang susah bersama sampai akhirat." janji Sasuke dengan tegas sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

"Aku Sakura Haruno bersumpah akan menjadi Uchiha dan setia senang susah bersama sampai akhirat.'' janji Sakura pun dengan sungguh dan senyum yang mengembang.

"Kalian resmi jadi uchiha." ucap pendeta dengan suara yang tidak rela mengucapkannya juga.

"Ayo Saku Uchiha." kata Sasuke yang menggandeng Sakura menuju sepedanya.'' Naiklah!'' perintah Sasuke pada Sakura untuk naik sepeda dengannya.

"Woahh ...seru Sasu-kun !" seru Sakura naik dengan posisi berdiri di belakang Sasuke dengan berpegangan mengalungkan lengan pada leher Sasuke.

Yang melihatnya pasti iri, gemas dan tersipu. Adegan romantis setelah menikah menaiki sepeda menikmati guguran bunga sakura. Mereka tertawa tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pendeta tadi melihat dua sejoli itu dengan pandangan nanar. Membayangkan kelak dan kesal. Ia sungguh tidak mau jika ini terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan sanggup melepas kesayangannya.

"Tak-ku sangka yang menikahkan adikmu itu kau sendiri Sasori!" kata Itachi sambil terkekeh geli.

"Cih aku tidak sudi!" dengus Sasori

"Kenapa kau ini? Bukan-kah bagus jika Sakura jadi Uchiha jadi kau tidak usah khawatir." sela Itachi yang melihat sahabatnya dengan tatapan heran. "Apalagi nanti langsung punya kembar empat." tawa Itachi membahana membayangkan ia mempunyai keponakan empat yang akan meramaikan rumah keluarganya nanti.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Amuk Sasori pada Itachi. Merelakan-nya saja ia tidak mau apalagi membayangkan-nya. Cih demi boneka Sakura ia tidak mau jauh dari adiknya.

"KENAPA SIH KAU INI. LIHATLAH MEREKA SANGAT BAHAGIA!"

"BAHAGIA APANYA KITA SAJA MASIH KECIL ITACHI, APALAGI MEREKA YANG MASIH ENAM TAHUN. DAN AKU TIDAK MAU DIA JAUH DARIKU!"

"DASAR KAU BEBAL. KU BILANGKAN NANTI BUKAN SEKARANG!''

Adegan teriakan itu mengundang orang untuk melihatnya. Tapi mereka hanya tersenyum dasar anak - anak pikirnya. Mereka sibuk dengan pendapat masing - masing antara keponakan dan tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nii-san/Onii-chan!" panggil adik mereka yang datang dengan bergandengan tangan. Mereka heran dengan kakak mereka yang sangat akrab hingga saling berpelukan (tarik menarik baju. Mereka lihat itu seperti pelukan).

"Hn...ada apa Saku?" tanya Sasori yang sudah melepas aksinya dengan Itachi.

"Aku mau menginap nanti di rumah Sasu-kun. Kata Baa-san ia sudah membuatkan kue untukku," ijin Sakura pada Sasori dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Bukan-kah besok kau mau berenang dengan Nii-chan?" jelas Sasori akan rencana liburannya besok.

"Nanti besok pagi Saku pulang kok. Saku kangen Baa-san !" Jelas Sakura memohon.

"Besok sekalian nanti kita huni muun." Sasuke menambahkan dan langsung menggandeng Sakura berjalan untuk pulang dengan sepeda ditinggal begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRIKKK ...KRIKKK ... KRIKKK

Kedua anak laki -laki yang terbengong dengan kata - kata Sasuke tadi mulai tersadar. Dari mana Sasuke mendapatkan kata _'honey moon'_. Sasori dan Itachi bergegas menyusul adik mereka.

"SAKU TUNGGU! HEYYY ANAK AYAM JANGAN KAU NODAI KEPOLOSAN ADIK-KU!" teriak Sasori dan siap berlari untuk mengejar. Tapi ada yang menahan dengan tarikan kaosnya.

"APA MAU-MU?" teriak Sasori pada Itachi.

"ADIK-KU BUKAN AYAM!" Itachi tidak terima adiknya di katai anak ayam.

"MEMANG!"

"KAU ..."

"NII-SAN/ONII-CHAN!" teriakan adik mereka menghentikan kembali api yang sudah berkobar.

Sasori berlari menyusul mereka. Sedangkan Itachi berjalan sambil membawa sepeda adiknya. Ia tersenyum dan terkekeh mengingat kembali bayangannya. ''Kembar empat.''

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~**o**~**

**~September 2005.**

**Autum in love~**

Guguran daun yang sangat indah dengan corak khas musim gugur berterbangan tertiup angin sore. Jalanan taman dipenuhi dedaunan sehingga seperti karpet yang membentang untuk dilewati. Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya melintasi jalanan taman yang sisi - sisinya terdapat pohon-pohon sedang berguguran. Ia mulai mengayuh dengan kencang. Saat jalan menurun ia berkata. "Sakura ayo!" ajak Sasuke yang melepaskan kemudian dan merentangkan tangannya.

Sakura yang naik dibelakang dengan posisi berdiri ikut merentangkan tangannya. Ia memejamkan mata. "AKU SUKA, SASUKE-KUN!" teriak Sakura yang menutup matanya tersenyum bahagia merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya sehingga menerbangkan rambutnya dan terlihat sangat mengagumkan.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan bergumam. "Semoga kau benar suka padaku." saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan ia terbelalak ada seekor kelinci di depannya. Ia membanting ke kiri dan..

BRUKK ...

"Aww ..." rintih Sakura dengan punggung membentur tanah. Ia membuka matanya dan ia merona dengan posisinya saat ini. Dengan Sasuke di atas menindih tubuh kecilnya. Mata mereka bertemu, Sakura memejamkan matanya gugup. Karena lama hanya menutup mata Sakura membuka mata-nya dan ia tersipu Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan menahan tawa. Ia mengeryitkan alis heran.

"Pffftttt ... Ha...ha ...ha ..." tawa Sasuke dan "Rasakan ini!" Ia mengambil dedaunan dan meleparkan kepada muka Sakura. Ia berdiri mengambil sepedanya dan langsung berlari.

Tersadar Sakura bangkit dan mengejar Sasuke. "SASUKE-KUN TUNGGU! AKU BENCI KAU !" teriak Sakura sambil berlari.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU." Ujarnya tanpa menoleh hanya melambaikan tangan.

**~23 juli 2006. Otanjobi and goodbye ~**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 00.00 menadakan telah berganti hari. Seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut mencuat di atas bantal dengan dengkuran halus terdengar dari helaan napasnya. Dengan langkah hati-hati mereka mendekat kepada anak yang sedang terbuai dalam mimpinya.

"Stttt ... Jangan berisik pelan-pelan!" bisik Sakura kepada dua laki-laki yang sedang mengendap bersamanya. Itachi sedang membawa kue dengan lilin berjumlah empat belas.

"Saku-chan kamu saja yang mengejutkan-nya!" perintah Itachi dengan berbisik.

Sakura mendekat ke sisi ranjang Sasuke. Ia mulai merunduk mendekat pada telinga Sasuke. "Sasu ini aku tomat datang," ucap Sakura dengan berbisik.

"Hmmm..." gumam Sasuke yang masih sangat mengantuk dan ia tarik lengan mungil itu langsung menjatuhkan Sakura di atas tubuhnya dan memeluknya.

Melihat itu Sasori langsung menarik Sakura dalam pelukan anak ayam sialan menurutnya. Ia langsung menghadiahi Sasuke sebuah jitakan. "Dasar mesum!" dengunya.

"Apa-apaan kau merah!" sewot Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya terasa nyeri karena jitakan tadi.

"Ha...ha..ha.. Otanjobi omedetou Otoutou-chan." ucapan Itachi mengalihkan Sasuke untuk melihat ke samping. Kakak-nya tersenyum membawa cake dengan lilin yang menyala. Mereka duduk mengelilingi Sasuke. Itachi di samping kanan, Sakura disamping kiri dan Sasori menempel dikiri Sakura untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Selamat tambah tua kau anak ayam!" Ucap Sasori menyeringai senang dengan mendapatkan muka sebal Sasuke.

"Otanjobi omedetou Sasu-kun!" ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum dan menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan singkat pada pipi Sasuke.

"Hn. Arigatou." kata Sasuke dan 'Cup' ia mencium sekilas bibir mungil di samping kirinya. Dan ia di terjang dengan cake yang Sasori rampas setengah dari Itachi.

"KYAAA .. NII-CHAN!" Teriak Sakura melihat aksi kakaknya menghadiahi muka Sasuke dengan cake.

"MERAHHHH!"

"ANAK AYAM!"

"HA...HA...HA...AKU MAU!" teriak Sakura menghentikan aksi keduanya dan sekarang mereka tersenyum melihat tawa gadis itu.

"Ha...ha...ha.." tawa mereka bersama - sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka sedang tertidur di ruang keluarga. Dengan televisi masih menyala makanan ringan berserakan dan dibawah dua orang laki - laki tertidur pulas. Di atas sofa Sasuke duduk yang menyender dan Sakura yang tertidur dengan bantalan pahanya. Ia sangat senang, apalagi kemarin sore ingatan-nya saat di pantai. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus surai merah muda yang ada di pangkuannya. Tiba-tiba tatapannya menjadi sendu. Ia ingat besok sore ia akan berangkat ke London dengan kakaknya. Memejamkan mata ia mencoba terlelap dengan tangan masih setia mengelus surai di pangkuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura pov.**

Aku berjanji akan menyusul Sasuke-kun setelah mengantar Nii-chan ke stasiun. Karena Nii-chan akan pindah sekolah di suna. _"Apa aku terlambat? Kami sama semoga Sasuke-kun belum berangkat. Lima belas menit lagi, tapi kenapa macet sekali' _eluhku dalam hati. Syukurlah sekarang mobil sudah berjalan. aku merutuiki diri sendiri yang lupa membawa ponselku. Pasti Sasuke-kun menghubungiku.

"Pak bisa di percepat! Saya sangat terburu-buru." kata Sakura kepada supir taxi yang ditumpanginya.

"Baik nona. Semoga kita tepat waktu." ucap supir itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu-lah aku Sasuke kun." ucapku dalam hati.

**Sakura pov end.**

Tetapi saat di persimpangan menuju bandara dari arah berlawanan ada truk yang oleng melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan kepanikan Sakura berteriak. " AWAS ... KYAAAA..." dan 'DUAAKKK' benturan sangat keras menghantam taxi bagian samping belakang tempat Sakura. Taxi terguling beberapa kali dan terlempar hampir sepuluh meter dari tempat semula.

Keadaan taxi sangat parah. Dengan kedua korban yang terluka parah. Sang supir mungkin tidak separah penumpangnya karena ia memakai selt belt. Tetapi sang penumpang yang tak lain adalah Sakura sangat mengenaskan. Dengan luka di sekujur tubuh dan darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya. sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar suara riuh orang dan mobil ambulance. Ia berharap semoga ia bisa bertemu Sasuke. Dengan muka penuh darah Sakura menangis dan tangan yang lemah ia menggenggam kalung yang ia pakai. Ia berkata lirih. **" Sa-su****-ke****-kun ai-s-shi-t-te-ru."** dengan napas terengah dan perlahan mata emerald yang indah dan kini terhalang oleh darah meutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**~**o**~**

**Ini menceritakan masa lalu dan kejadian kecelakaan Sakura.**

**Mohon maaf jika kurang bagus... Ini fict pertama dengan bimbingan semangat dan bantuan teman-teman juga.**

**Harapan selalu semoga archive sasusasu ramai dan mereka canon nanti di anime/manga/harus #maksa :-D **

**Mohon maaf awal tidak tertulis chapternya. Tadinya ingin FIN cuma ngersa gantung :'( **

**Mohon bantuan-nya minna :-D **

**Review nya jika berkenan^^**

**Salam**

**Kirei_apple**

**Yuki**

**BKS**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Lovely Girl**

**Disclamer © Naruto : Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

**Au, ooc, typo, gaje, abal berhamburan XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : ****Sweet Ending**

**~**o**~**

Suasana taman sekolah KHS saat ini sangat sunyi walaupun jam untuk semua siswa beristirahat. Mungkin semua berada di kantin dan entah kenapa semua tidak ada yang duduk atau beristirahat di taman sekolah.

Di bawah pohon rindang salah satu yang berada di taman sekolah, ada dua anak manusia yang berbeda gender sedang menikmati makan berdua. Seakan menikmati waktu hanya untuk mereka bersama. Sasuke hanya menyenderkan kepala di bahu kecil Sakura dan memejamkan mata. Karena kehebohan tiga hari yang lalu semua penghuni sekolah tahu mereka sepasang kekasih.

"Ne Sasuke-kun! Aku bawa bekal, kau mau?" suara Sakura memecahkan keheningan. Membuka kelopak mata, Sasuke bangun duduk menghadap Sakura.

"Hn, suapi!" Perintah Sasuke tetapi lembut pada Sakura.

"Baiklah." ucap Sakura pasrah. Semenjak kedatangannya kembali Sasuke selalu tidak pernah jauh. Bahkan dia menunggu sampai Sakura tertidur baru ia akan pulang. "Aa..." Sakura menyodorkan telur gulung kepada Sasuke.

"Enak! Kau memang istriku Uchiha Sakura." Kata Sasuke yang memakan makanan bekal yang dibuat Sakura. Melihat rona merah menjalar di pipi Sakura, ia menyeringai.

"B-baka kita belum menikah!" Ucap Sakura gugup dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudah hime."

"Kita saja baru bertemu lagi Sasuke-kun."

"Kau lup..." ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat ciuman mendarat di pipinya. Memegang pipinya ia tersenyum melihat Sakura yang wajahnya semerah tomat favoritnya. Ingin sekali ia melahapnya jika saja telpon dari setan merah yang tak lain mengancamnya. _"Sebulan lagi aku akan menyusul Sakura. Ingat jangan kau apa-apakan adikku! __K__au ayam mesum! Atau aku tidak akan merestuimu."_ Cih! kenapa ia malah pindah ke konoha lagi pikirnya.

"Tuk." Sentilan di dahi membuat Sasuke kembali dalam lamunannya. Mengelus dahi yang lumayan nyeri akibat Sakura ia mendengus,

"Sakit hime. Apa kau ingin juga seperti itu?"

"T-tidak! Gomen." Cicit Sakura. Memejamkan mata karena Sasuke menjulurkan tangan ke wajahnya. Tetapi bukan sentilan yang di dapat. Tapi dorongan kepalanya maju ke depan dan ia merasakan kecupan yang sangat lama mendarat di dahinya. Hangat pikirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke dan membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya. Membalas pelukan Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum dan berkaca-kaca. Sungguh ia sangat mencintai pemuda ini dan bahagia bahwa Sasuke masih menunggu dan mencintainya.

.

.

.

Di kursi panjang yang ada di pinggiran taman terdapat teman-teman mereka yang menyaksikan dan sekaligus menjaga.

"Cih, Teme kenapa ingin berduaan saja di taman pakai garis larangan segala." Keluh Naruto.

"Sasuke sangat mencintainya Naruto. Mungkin dia sangat merindukan Sakura makanya tidak mau terganggu." jelas Ino melihat Sakura masih ada dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Tapi nanti jika ada sensei tahu bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Makanya kita disini untuk berjaga-jaga. Lagian semua sensei sedang ada rapat." Jawab Sai.

"Ahh, aku ingin dekat dengan Sakura-chan. Tapi Teme selalu menghalanginya." keluh Naruto. "Pletak." jitakan pada kepalanya membuat ia meringis. "Kenapa sih kau Neji? Apa kau sangat tertarik kepadaku sehingga senang menyentuhku?" sewot Naruto.

"Bodoh!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Baka Dobe."

"NEJ..." teriakan Naruto terhenti dengan leraian yang menyentuh tangannya. Menoleh ternyata Shikamaru yang menguap bosan. "Berisik kalian menggangguku saja." ucap Shikamaru dan bangun menuju tempat rindang dibawah pohon ia melanjutkan ritualnya 'tidur'.

"Cih pemalas!" kata Naruto.

"Aku dengar Naruto!"

"Eh..he...he... Aku hanya bercanda Shika dattebayo." ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Bisa gawat jika Shikamaru marah nanti ulangan bagaimana, pikir Naruto ngeri akan mendapat angka 1.

.

.

.

Suasana malam di kediaman Haruno sangat sunyi. Memang hanya ada Sakura seorang diri di rumah yang dulu ia tinggali ini. Sasori kakaknya akan menyusul ke konoha sebulan lagi karena ia harus menyelesaikan urusan perusahaan keluarganya dulu yang berada di Suna. Orang tua mereka akan tinggal di Suna merawat nenek mereka yang tinggal sendirian. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara tawa dan televisi dari ruang tengah. Sakura sedang bersama Sasuke yang menemaninya setiap malam hingga ia tertidur.

"Ha..ha..ha.. Lihat Sasuke-kun anak itu sangat lucu." Kata Sakura yang melihat tingkah anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Duduk bersila di samping Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya Sakura bergumam,

"Apa aku akan punya seperti itu ya?"

"Kita bisa punya yang lebih dari itu Sakura." Jawab Sasuke yang ternyata mendengar gumaman Sakura.

"A-apa nya Sasuke kun? Kita masih sekolah." Kata Sakura yang dibuat merona kembali.

"Hn, tak masalah. Sakura ..." Perkataan dan panggilan Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh. "Ya Sasuke kun." jawab Sakura.

Onyx dan emerald bertemu memancarkan kerinduan dan cinta yang membuat jantung mereka berdebar kencang jika merasakannya. Menggengam tangan Sakura lembut Sasuke tersenyum hanya untuk Sakura. Sungguh ia sangat menikmati semua hal hanya dengan Sakura.

"Berjanjilah jika sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi." Ucap Sasuke lirih membawa tangan Sakura merasakan detak jantungnya. "Kau tau, a-aku tidak bisa tanpamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu! Sangat... sangat. Aku hampir gila jika tidak merindukanmu." kata Sasuke lirih dan Sakura merasakan setetes air jatuh pada lengannya. Ia memandang Sasuke sendu.

"Sa-su..." Sakura tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan pada Sasuke dan memeluk erat Sasuke. Ia terisak "Gomen...gomen..." kata Sakura lirih.

Melepas pelukan mereka, Sasuke menempelkan kening mereka. Sasuke menggeleng, menghapus air mata pada pipi Sakura. Ia mendekatkan jarak mereka sehingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Tangannya yang tadi mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura kini turun membelai tengkuk Sakura. Mendorong untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tidak lama Sasuke melepaskan bibir Sakura yang ditawannya. Melihat Sakura yang terengah-engah dengan muka merah dan mata sayu membuat Sasuke tidak sabar menanti hari itu. Karena ia sudah berjanji akan menjaga Sakura-nya.

"Sasu~" cicit Sakura yang merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Hn, tidur'lah hime!" Perintah Sasuke yang mulai membelai rambut Sakura lembut. Sungguh ia sendiri malu karena ini baru baginya dan juga Sakura berciuman lumayan lama. Tadinya ingin meneruskan, tapi ia tidak ingin sampai ingkar. Bisa gawat pikirnya.

Lama dalam keheningan dan suara dengkuran halus membuat Sasuke berhenti mengelus helaian yang berada di pangkuannya. Menelusup tangan dibawah punggung dan lutut Sakura ia menggendong _ala bridal style_. Melangkah dengan pelan agar Sakura tidak terbangun ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sakura yang berada di lantai atas.

Merebahkan dengan hati-hati keranjangnya, Sasuke menyelimuti Sakura dengan pelan. Duduk dipinggiran ranjang, Sasuke membelai pipi yang sekarang semakin halus. Tersenyum memandang Sakura yang terlelap ia teringat kembali perkataan sasori!

_"__D__ia sempat koma satu bulan. Dan maaf aku lupa memberitahu kalian karena saat menuju rumah sakit tasku tertinggal di gerbong dan setelah sadar Sakura tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya. Dia tidak ingin membuatmu mencemaskannya. Karena lima bulan ia mengalami kelumpuhan karena patah di kakinya. Tetapi setelah di kemo sedikit-sedikit ia bisa dan akhirnya lancar kembali. Sekitar lima bulan yang lalu aku dan __Itachi__ bertemu. Itachi sempat marah karena tidak memberitahukan kepada kalian dan bilang kau sedang mencari-cari keberadaan Sakura. Tetapi Sakura memohon kepada __Itachi__ jangan memberitahumu dan ia janji akan menemuimu langsung. Dan aku harap kau menjaganya baik-baik sebelum aku ke__sana!"_

Memejamkan mata dan kembali membukanya. Ia kembali memandang wajah pulas Sakura "Semoga mimpi indah. Aku tak akan membuatmu jauh dariku lagi hime." Ucap Sasuke lirih. Mendekatkan kepalanya ia mencium kening Sakura-nya dengan lembut menunjukan betapa ia sangat menyayangi Sakura gadis-nya. "Oyasumi hime." bisiknya halus dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Setelah mengunci pintu depan rumah Sakura ia bergegas melangkah menuju mobilnya. Ia memang meminta duplikat kunci rumah Sakura agar ia tidak khawatir jika meninggalkan Sakura yang tinggal sendiri. Sebelum memasuki mobil ia menoleh-melihat kamar Sakura- memasuki mobil ia langsung meninggalkan rumah kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan adalah hari dimana semua orang untuk menikmati entah dengan keluarga, teman bahkan kekasih. Di sinilah mereka berada 'Konoha U Park' yang sedang penuh sesak oleh pengunjung.

"Sasuke-kun penuh sekali." keluh Sakura yang melihat antrean panjang.

"Kenapa memang?" tanya Sasuke yang mengeryit alis heran. Ia memang tidak suka tempat ramai tetapi jika Sakura yang meminta ia tidak mungkin menolak.

"Kalau begitu..." Tunjuk Sakura ke para pengunjung "Kapan kita bisa naik semua wahana? Bisa-bisa cuma dua saja."

"Hn, ayo!" ajak Sasuke yang menggandeng Sakura menuju pintu yang berada di area khusus yang memiliki card khusus VIP.

"Ehhh ... Sasuke-kun tunggu! Kenapa kita tidak membeli tiket?" tanya Sakura heran karena Sasuke langsung melangkah menuju pintu masuk tersebut.

"SELAMAT SIANG TUAN MUDA!" Sapa semua pegawai yang berada di sana dan membungkuk hormat.

"Hn."

"..."

"Tuk!" Sentilan Sasuke membuat Sakura sadar dan meringis.

"Sakit Sasu~" Rengek Sakura sebal karena sentilan didahinya.

'Cup' ciuman di kening kembali di daratkan Sasuke kepada Sakura. "Maaf. Ayo!" kata Sasuke yang melangkah dan masih setia menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Adegan yang romantis membuat semua orang merona dan iri. Hah, tak disangka lelaki paling diincar di Konoha sudah memiliki kekasih dan membuat khususnya kaum hawa mendesah kecewa.

.

.

.

**~*o*~**

"Sasu," panggil Sakura lemah.

"Hn."

"Turun 'kan saja!" Perintah Sakura. Ia memang lelah dan pusing karena saking antusiasnya menaiki semua wahana. Dan Sasuke menyurunya naik ke punggungnya. Menggendong di tengah lautan manusia membuat ia merasa malu juga di perhatikan semua orang. Menyembunyikan wajah di perpotongan leher Sasuke, sehingga ia bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke yang membuatnya selalu nyaman dan mengeratkan tangan yang memeluk leher Sasuke.

"Kau lelah!" tekan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku berat Sasu~"

"Tidak!"

"Hahh..." Sakura mendesah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi membujuknya.

"Kita akan pulang kah?" tanya Sakura.

"Nanti. Ada yang ingin aku berikan." jelas Sasuke.

"Apa itu?"

"Hn."

"Sasu~"

"Hn."

"Aww... sakit Sakura! Jika aku memberitahumu itu bukan kejutan." Upss kenapa ia memberitahu rencananya rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Woahh ... benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Aku mau. Di ma..."

"Bisakah diam hime! Atau kau ingin ku diamkan dengan cara semalam?"

"T-tidak." Mengingat semalam membuat Sakura sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Saku?"

"Hm...?"

"Sekarang sudah lumayan tumbuh dengan sempurna." Kata Sasuke entah pernyataan atau pertanyaan.

"App..?" Perkataan Sakura terpotong dengan adanya ingatan yang dulu. "SASU BAKA! TURUNKAN AKU!" teriak Sakura dan wajah sudah sangat merah antara malu dan sebal.

"Ha ...ha...ha..." Tawa Sasuke. Untung sekarang sudah di parkiran jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir. Menurunkan Sakura Sasuke berbalik dan memeluk Sakura. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura." ucap Sasuke dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungguh kebahagiannya hanya satu ialah Sakura-nya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah gedung yang terletak di pinggir Konoha U Park persisnya di lantai sepuluh terdapat tiga orang yang sedang memperhatikan anak muda yang sedang berpelukan. Mereka tak lain ialah Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto orang tua –Sasuke-dan-Itachi- yang juga ada sedang mengabadikan moment SasuSaku.

"Sakura akhirnya kembali." Pernyataan Fugaku membuat anak dan istrinya menoleh kepadanya.

"Iya. Kaasan senang Sasu-kun kembali seperti dulu. Hanya Saku-chan yang bisa membuat Sasu begitu." ucap Mikoto dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Jika tidak Sasu-chan mungkin Sakura denganku Kaasan." gurau Itachi dan mendapat jitakan ibunya. "Sakit Kaasan~..." ringis Itachi.

"Kau jangan macam-macam!" kata Fugaku yang memandang ngeri pada anak sulungnya dan membuat Itachi bergidik ngeri.

"Ahh .. A-aku 'kan bercanda. Ha ...ha ...ha..."

"Sebentar lagi aku punya cucu. Semoga kembar empat." Harap Mikoto membuat Itachi terkekeh geli mengingat ucapannya dulu.

"Mereka masih sekolah Miko." kata Fugaku.

"Setelah lulus bias."

"Tidak!"

"Fuga-kun~ ..."

Keributan orang tuanya Itachi abaikan karena ia tau itu baik-baik saja. Menengok kembali ke arah luar ia melihat kedua adiknya baru saja pergi. Memandang langit ia kemudian tersenyum. Melangkah ketempat meja kerjanya ia membuka laci dan mengambil foto dengan pigura bunga Sakura. Ia memandang foto itu dan tersenyum. Foto pernikahan adiknya dulu yang sempat ia abadikan. Walau itu hanya permainan semoga nanti bisa jadi kenyataan. Melepaskan foto itu dan membalikannya! Melihat tulisannya waktu kecil dulu ia tesenyum kembali.

***Sasuke Uchiha****, ****Sakura****-****chan Uchiha. Mereka hidup. Melengkapi perbedaan antara ****S****asu dan ****S****aku. Hanya ****S****aku yang berwarna ceria yang cocok untuk Uchiha. Hanya ****S****aku yang mengerti dan bisa mengatasi ****S****asu. "Kembar empat". * U.I ***

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5****tahun setelahnya.**

Memandangi foto yang berada di atas meja kerjanya, ia tersenyum. Foto yang di ambil saat pernikahannya satu tahun lalu. Sungguh Sakura sangat cantik dengan menggunakan gaun pengantin warna putih gading itu. Ia tidak ingin mendeskripsikan bagaimana cantiknya Sakura-nya. Baginya Sakura adalah wanita paling sempurna yang tidak pernah tergantikan dihatinya. Cantik bukan selalu penampilan tetapi apapun yang dilakukan wanitanya selalu cantik dimatanya.

**Sasuke****'s****POV**

Sakura adalah keharusan disetiap detik napasku. Tanpanya aku kehilangan segala kehidupanku. Senyumnya yang mampu membuatku hangat, pelukannya membuatku damai, suaranya adalah detak jantungku. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataan-nya. Hanya dia yang mengetahui bagaimana diriku, hanya dia membuat hidupku selalu berwarna. Hanya dia yang mampu melengkapiku. Sungguh ia adalah segalanya. Hanya Sakura! Wanitaku, istriku Sakura Uchiha.

**End Sasuke****'s POV**

'Drrttt ... Drrrttt ..'

Getaran smartphone membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada benda tersebut yang berada di samping tangan kanan-nya. Entah kenapa perasaan-nya resah 'Sakura' ingatnya akan istrinya. Saat melihat layar yang tertera dengan foto Sakura ia tersenyum. Segera ia menjawab!

"Hallo, hime."

"..."

"Ada dengan Sakura Kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke cepat dengan gemetar di seluruh badannya. Sungguh lemas.

"..."

"Cepat bawa Saa-san! Aku langsung kesana." Ia menutup telponnya ia langsung tergesa-gesa berlari untuk menyusul Sakura-nya. Sungguh ia tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Sakura-nya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berlari dengan peluh yang mungkin bagi kaum hawa sangat mempesona tapi sungguh ia sangat khawatir. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan nakal para pesolek menurutnya menjijikan. Saat di harus kan menunggu lift terbuka ia berputar berlari menuju tangga untuk cepat menyusul dakura. Ia tidak bisa menunggu apalagi separuh nyawanya sedang mempertaruhkan hidupnya.

.

.

.

"ITACHI-NII!" teriakan dari ujung lorong membuat Itachi menoleh. Sungguh ia samgat khawatir, semua keluarga sedang menunggu di luar. Sedangkan Sakura lima menit lalu baru saja memulai operasinya. Dan ia lega adiknya sudah sampai.

"Bagaimana keadan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Dia sedang di ruang operasi Sasuke." jelas Sasori yang juga berada di sana.

"Sakura." gumam Sasuke lirih.

"Tenang Sasuke. Adikku adalah wanita terkuat."

"Mereka pasti selamat." ucap Itachi tersenyum meyakinkan adiknya.

"Hn, arigatou."

Sudah dua jam mereka menunggu yang membuat semua yang berada disana gelisah. Sungguh mereka bahagia sekasligus cemas.

'Ceklek'

Pintu terbuka dan keluarlah dokter yang tadi menangani operasi. Ia membuka masker dan tersenyum yang membuat semua lega dan sekaligus decihan tak suka dari Sasuke. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka dokter yang menangani operasi Sakura adalah sahabat dan juga rivalnya karena dia menyukai Sakura.

"Selamat Sasuke anak-anakmu selamat, tiga laki-laki dan terakhir perempuan."

"Boleh kami masuk Gaara?" tanya Sasori.

"Hm. Silahkan setelah diruang pasien. Sebentar lagi Sakura akan dipindahkan keruangannya."

"Aa, baiklah." Kata Sasori yang memang kenal Gaara karena dia sahabat Sasuke sekaligus teman sekuliahan Sakura. Dan ternyata dia sepupunya.

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum lemah melihat semua berkumpul. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia dengan kehidupannya. Memiliki suami yang memang dari dulu sangat dicintainya dan juga kebahagianya lengkap dengan kehadiran malaikat-malaikat kecilnya.

"Sasu." panggil lemah Sakura.

"Ada apa hime, apa ada yang sakit. Katakan padaku agar aku langsung menghajar setan merah itu."

"Aku juga merah ayam."

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Perkataan seseorang membuat yang ada disana menoleh kepada sumber suara. Lelaki yang masih mengenakan seragam dokter dengan rambut merah bata, mata jadhe dan tato 'Ai' dikeningnya yang membawa buah dan sebuket mawar merah muda. Ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang pasien.

"Selamat ya Saku." ucap Gaara tersenyum.

"Hmm, terima kasih Gaara sudah membantu menyelamatkan kami." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Apapun untukmu." Jawab Gaara sambil menyeringai melihat muka merah Sasuke.

"Cih, itu sudah tugasnya!" Dengus Sasuke.

"Ha...ha...ha.. kau masih saja seperti dulu Sasuke. Tenanglah aku dudah menganggap Sakura adikku. Tapi..." tersenyum Gaara mengatakan dan menambahkan "Jika kau melukainya aku orang pertama yang ada untuk Sakura. Bukan begitu hime?" tanya Gaara kepada Sakura yang merona. Mengangguk ia menjawabnya. Ia tahu karena Gaara hanya mengoda Sasuke.

"Cih, tak akan!"

"Kemana yang lain-nya?" tanya gaara.

"Lagi melihat mereka Gaara-kun." jawab Sakura

"Oh."

.

.

**.**

Pintu terbuka munculah keluarga mereka yang masing masing menggendong bayi. Kizashi, Mebuki, Fugaku dan Mikoto dengan senyum cerah mereka menolak para suster yang membawanya.

"Imouto bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasori kepada adiknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Nii-chan."

"Sasori benarkan apa yang kubilang 'empat' kan?" kata Itachi mengingatkan kepada Sasori tentang perkataannya dulu.

"Cih, pantas kau jadi peramal dengan muka sihir begitu." Dengus Sasori.

"Tapi aku tampan S-a-s-o-r-i!"

"Aku lebih keren."

"Aku lebih macho."

"Aku lebih dan lebih sexy dan imut I-t-a-c-h-i!"

"Sudahlah kalian berisik. Kalau benar yang dikatakan tadi, cepatlah cari wanita!" Ucapan Mikoto ibu Itachi membuat mereka berhenti.

"Pasti Baa-san."

"Tapi aku ingin menikmati waktuku dengan para keponakanku dulu Kaa-san."

"Oh, lihatlah mereka lucu sekali!" Kata mebuki yang meletakan bayi-bayi itu ke box bayi yang ada di samping Sakura.

"Kenapa yang mirip Sakura yang ketiga matanya, yang terakhir rambutnya saja." Keluh Sasori.

"Mereka Uchiha, Sasori." kata Itachi.

"Mereka juga Haruno, Itachi. Dan aku yakin mereka ada yang mirip kegantenganku." Jelas Sasori dan berharap ada yang dia turunkan kepada keponakannya itu.

"Tak akan." Perkataan Sasuke membuat sasori mendelik ngeri.

"Apa katamu?"

"Ap..."

"Ah aku permisi dulu. Aku pergi dulu Saku, jaga mereka Sasuke!" kata Gaara melangkah keluar.

"Sasu-kun, Kaa-san mau pulang dulu mengambil baju ganti Saku-chan ya? Nanti kami kembali lagi." Ijin Mikoto kepada putranya karena ia akan pulang menyiapkan semua keperluan disini.

"Hn, hati-hati Kaa-san."

"Saku, Kaa-san dan Tousan juga pamit dulu yah. Kamu mau dibawakan apa nanti malam Kaasan kembali ke sini lagi." kata Mebuki kepada Sakura.

"Hm, tidak Kaa-san terima kasih. Hati-hati Kaasan, Tousan."

"Baiklah aku dan Itachi juga mau ke cafetaria di sini. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi Nii-chan oke!"

"Oke, Nii-chan."

Setelah kepergian keluarga mereka Sasuke hanya berdua dengan Sakura. Eh... berenam dengan malaikat-malaikat kecilnya. Sungguh ini adalah kebahagiaanya yang melengkapi kehidupan-nya. Sungguh ia tifak sabar ingin membawa mereka ke istana keluarga kecilnya.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya Hime."

"Aku juga berterima kasih karena mendaptkan suami dan cintamu Sasuke-kun."

"Kau segalanya." ucap Sasuke yang lansung melumat bibir merah nan sexy yang selalu menggodanya. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan Sakura-nya.

"Hmm~" desah Sakura disela ciuman Sasuke. Seakan mengerti Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu hime,"

"Aku juga sangat mencitaimu Anata."

"Apa kita lanjutkan saja yang tadi hime?"

"Ah... nanti saja Sasu. Aku lelah~"

"Hn, janji? Istirahatlah!" Perintah Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Ia berjalan menuju boxs bayi-bayinya. Tersenyum, ia membelai pipi anak-anaknya yang sedang terlelap.

"Tousan sayang kalian dan akan selalu menjaga kalian. Shika, Shiki, Shin, Shina." ucap lembut Sasuke kepada anak-anaknya. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia karena akhirnya memiliki seutuhnya Sakura dan buah hati mereka. Berjalan kembali mendekati Sakura yang ternyata masih terjaga. Ia kembali membelai pipi Sakura, menempelkan kening mereka.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu Sasuke-kun."

"Aku mencintaimu tetaplah disisiku." Ucap Sasuke dan diakhiri ciuman panjang mereka.

Cinta apapun alasan-nya hanya satu yaitu Sakura. Sakura, hanya Sakura yang mampu menggoyahkan pertahanan Sasuke. Karena hanya Sakura yang mampu dan pantas bersanding dengannya. Hanya dia Sakura Ha... Uchiha musim semi yang akan selalu mekar dihidupnya.

.

.

**The End**

**Akhirnya fict perdana yang gaje ini selesai~~~ singkatnya ini chapter penutup~~~ harap maklum ya karena banyak kesalahan. Dan terimaksih atas segala dukungan dan sarannya.^^**

**Special for :**

**Ryuhara Shanchi, Floral White, hanazono yuri, Mantika mochi, Anisha Ryuzaki, yaahaa, .9, mysaki, SasuSaku4ever, Reader21,Miss.M, Cherryl.**

**Terima kasih atas semuanya... #nangisBombay**

**Sankyuuuu~~~**

**Kirei_apple**

**Wyd**

**BKS**


End file.
